The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0033’.
‘CBRZ0033’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized lilac flowers with a darker “eye” and yellow throat extending to the base of the petals, green foliage, good branching, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0033’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2015 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was an unpatented breeding line ‘CAL 4132-3’, with raspberry colored flowers that had a dark eye and a yellow throat. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0033’ was an unpatented proprietary plant, ‘CASBO065-1’ characterized with a lavender flower color and originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif.
The resulting seeds were sown in August 2015 and ‘CBRZ0033’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2015 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0033’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.